thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 25th, 2014 - Rest in Peace, Justin "JewWario" Carmical I won't get into details, but today Justin's wife Jenny announced his death this past Thursday. You can all read about it here: Jenny's Message. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write on this wiki. Having just learned the news, my heart feels heavy and I'm saddened and shocked that this happened. I've seen the consequences of this first-hand myself, but you never expect it to happen to anyone you know even in passing, especially someone as jovial as Justin. Justin was a big supporter of this wiki and on rare occasions I got to speak with him over Skype. He was a kind, gentle soul who you never wanted to see angry or sad because of how downright happy he was. Even when he spoke on streams of problems he had, he had the support of all his fans and friends behind him. I never know how I'll react when someone passes. I've been fortunate to still have many close to me alive and well, and those in the public eye who have gone were tragic but far out of reach. Joining TGWTG made me feel like I gained a second family both through the contributors and fellow fans, and this loss really hits home. Part of me wishes I'd supported Justin's work more than I had, or even attended more of his streams. It's that sad case of not knowing who or what you have till it's gone. But for all the sadness I'll experience over his loss, I'll still remember the good times. All of his video appearances being a lovable goofball, his genuine sincerity towards his fans, and especially his upbeat attitude in the face of hardships. While his loss is extremely tragic, he will be remembered as someone who touched many people's lives, and I think that's something he always wanted. Rest in peace, Justin. You were a bright spot in this vast internet and will be sorely missed. ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News October 28th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Sleepy Hollow Secretly Brilliant? *Anime Abandon: 100th Episode *The Yomarz Show: Tom and Jerry *Needs More Gay: Halloween Spooktacular: The Hole *Infomercialism: Revenge of the Infomercial *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #9 - Shiver Me Pumpkins *Radu Reviews: Turtles Tunes *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 25-27 *Longbox of the Damned: The Witch Houring #2 & Something Wicked This Way Comes October 27th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man: The Trial of Peter Parker *Animerica: Tenjho Tenge *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #9 - PumpCANS *Rerez: Sonic 2006 *Radu Reviews: Potty Power Princess *You Know Who: Flatline *Anifile: BFT - Ta Gost of U (HPxTwilight) *E-Heroes: Haunting *Lucky Six Short Films: NGN - Avengers 2: The Crow October 26th, 2014 *JesuOtaku: JesuOtaku Says Good Bye *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Mortal Instruments *Infomercialism: GamerSpex *Between The Lines: Inception *Projector: The Rewrite & What We Did on Our Holiday *Guru Reviews: Sunset Overdrive *Specials: Side by Side Parody Comparison *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: LIMBO *Longbox of the Damned: Secret Six: Unhinged October 25th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: LIVE - It's the Great Pumpkin Riot, Charlie Brown *Screen Crashers: Burning Balls of Gas Conflict *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Knights of the Old Republic *The Good Hook: Pray - Horror Film *Word Funk: Worst Episode Ever *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: John Wick and Ouija *Specials: Korra Vlogs - The Calling *Longbox of the Damned: The Thing That Came from Outer Space or Something October 24th, 2014 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Country Bears *Count Jackula (show): Top 13 Gooder Movies *Rerez: The Most Obscure Console Ever *Rap Critic: Top 6 Most Gut-Wrenching Eminem Songs *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Korra Alone & The Coronation *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Colon Blow & Black Cock *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse *Longbox of the Damned: The Invaders #31 October 23rd, 2014 *Mud2MMO: Skinner Box Gaming *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Anaconda by Nicki Minaj *Renegade Cut: Snowpiercer *Stuff You Like: Galaxy Quest *Comedism: Crisela *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #7 - Scary Movies *Lucky Six Short Films: Jenga the Movie *Longbox of the Damned: Eerie #5 October 22nd, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Hellraiser 3 *Shark Jumping: About that HIMYM Ending *Phelous: Halloweenie - Toys and Extras *Lindsay Ellis: Pumktoberfest - 6. Poison Apples *Guru Reviews: Bayonetta 2 *Rerez: Frogger Mini Arcade Review *Snobcast: Stalker *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 19-21 *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Castle of the Bat October 21st, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Monster Squad *Toons These Days (show): My Little Pony: FiM *That Sci-Fi Guy: Southern Screamers: 2014 Intro & Chambers of Horror *Anime Abandon: Top 10 Best Moments of Anime Abandon *Needs More Gay: Fight Club *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The Man Who Changed His Mind *Some Guys I Know (show): Kenneth Goes on a Date *Weird Video Games: Cathouse Blues Atari 2600 *Longbox of the Damned: Dracula Chronicles & Aleister Arcane October 20th, 2014 *Animerica (show): Death Frenzy *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing from Another World: Questionable Research *Freeman's Mind: Episode 61 *Rerez: Super Mario Bros. Movie *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest #5 - Imfearials *You Know Who: Mummy on the Orient Express *Word Funk: Kiss From a Rose *Vangelus Reviews: Riobot Detonator Orgun *Lucky Six Short Films: Nerdy Girl News October 19th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Vampire Academy *Brows Held High: Blue *Infomercialism: Bacon Bowl Revisited *Projector: The Imitation Game & '71 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Fury & The Book of Life *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 74 - Actual Depiction *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 16-18 *Longbox of the Damned: Monsterpocalypse #1-3 October 18th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - You're All Screwed *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: VOY - Workforce Review Part 2 *Specials: Making of NC - Maximum Overdrive *Ross's Game Dungeon: Revenant *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Yes Madam *Anifile: BFT - Friendship is Danger *Nerd To The Third Power: Gotham *Longbox of the Damned: Deadpool: Dracula's Gauntlet October 17th, 2014 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): TGWTG Trailer *The AngryJoeShow: Alien: Isolation *The Count Jackula Show: I Spit On Your Grave, Part 2 *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest: 4. Dark Brew *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Legend of Billie Jean *Rap Critic: Goin' Off (with Mues) #5 *Longbox of the Damned: The Ghoul October 16th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Fun in Balloon Land *Shameful Sequels: S. Darko *The Drummer Five: The Hitchhiker *Lindsay Ellis: Team NChick - Pumpktoberfest #3: Furious Science *Renegade Cut: Mulholland Drive Parts 5-6 *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 13-15 *Longbox of the Damned: Bela Lugosi's Tales from the Grave #4 October 15th, 2014 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Evil Dead *Shark Jumping: How I Met Your Mother *Thumb Wars: Top 10 Games for Halloween *MMO Grinder: ArcheAge *Nerd To The Third Power: Doctor Who Series 8 Recap *Longbox of the Damned: The Tinglers October 14th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 New Halloween Classics *The Yomarz Show: Mort the Chicken *Specials: NC Commentary - Top 11 Avatars *Needs More Gay: The Comeback *Infomercialism: Eggie *Vampire Reviews: Dracula Untold *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Bloodstorm & Route 666: Highway to Horror October 13th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing from Another World: Eternal Vows #3-4 *Lucky Six Short Films: Phoenix Rising *Anime Abandon: Venus Wars *Specials: See Tomorrow's NC Today *You Know Who: Kill the Moon *Rerez: Why You Should Play Bad Video Games *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 10-12 *Diamanda Hagan: Dracula Untold October 12th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Host *The Good Hook: Jimmy Valiant *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Season 4 Premiere *You Know Who: The Caretaker *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Dracula Untold & The Judge *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Beyond the Black *Weekly Manga Recap: Tomie *Longbox of the Damned: Hell Girl, Volume 1 October 11th, 2014 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Voyager: Workforce Review (Part 1) *WTFIWWY: LIVE - Texas Chainsaw Car *Infomercialism: Crocodile Dentist *Projector: The Riot Club *Word Funk: Benedict Bandicoot *Lesbian Talk: Episode 73 - An Evening with Slashers *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural S10 Podcast #1: Black *Longbox of the Damned: Tales of Supernatural Law October 10th, 2014 *The Count Jackula Show: Misogyny in Horror: I Spit On Your Grave, Part 1 *Rerez: Back to the Future - Positives *Lindsay Ellis: Pumpktoberfest: Beer IN SPACE! *Rap Critic: Top 6 Most Horrifying Songs in Hip-Hop *Projector: Dracula Untold *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 7-9 *Vangelus: V-Build - K'Nex Titanfall Militia Ogre Titan *Longbox of the Damned: Monster of Frankenstein #1-4 October 9th, 2014 *Screen Crashers: A Sport of Toilets *Stuff You Like: The Devil Wears Prada *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna - Bloodhound of Broadway *Anifile: BFT - Sonic & The Great War *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Left Behind (2014) *Longbox of the Damned: Night of the Living Dead: Just a Girl October 8th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: The Bloody Video Horror That Made Me Puke *Shameful Sequels: Are We Done Yet? *Needs More Gay: It's a Trap: Depictions of Trans Deception *Renegade Cut: Mulholland Drive (Parts 3 & 4) *Phelous: Halloweenie - Halloween Shows *Rerez: Pac-Man Mini Arcade Review *Thumb Wars: Super Smash Ultimax *Longbox of the Damned: Howard Lovecraft and the Undersea Kingdom October 7th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Maximum Overdrive *Lindsay Ellis: Team NChick - Pumpktoberfest *Some Guys I Know (show): Cat Calling 101 *Familiar Faces: Smoking: The Choice is Yours *MarzGurl's Sketches: One Piece First OVA *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 4-6 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Black Gold *Longbox of the Damned: Zombie Cop & Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation October 6th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing from Another World: Eternal Vows #1-2 *Comedism: The Office *Rerez: Classic & Rare Digital Cars *Guru Reviews: Hyrule Warriors *Vangelus Reviews: Predanaut Fang (Mecha Zone) October 5th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch - The Universal Monsters *Specials: Making of NC - Top 11 Avatars *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Gone Girl & Annabelle *Longbox of the Damned: 8 Bit Zombie #1 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Neverending Nightmares Finale October 4th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Turtles All the Way Down *The Good Hook: Left Behind *Thumb Wars: A Monstrous October 1-3 *Longbox of the Damned: Batgirl #30 *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - Happy Viking & Rap Critic #2 *Weekly Manga Recap: Higuarshi October 3rd, 2014 *Rerez: Galaxian Mini Arcade Review *JesuOtaku: Top 10 Space Dandy Episodes *Shark Jumping: New Falls Shows 2014 Part 2 *Longbox of the Damned: Creepy #16 *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues #4 *Vangelus: V-Build - Lockdown & Drift October 2nd, 2014 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Killers (2010) with Ursa *The Cinema Snob: Can't Stop the Music *Anifile: BFT - Super Left 4 Dead *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Tusk *Word Funk: Tetris Metrics *Longbox of the Damned: Uzumaki Vol. 3 October 1st, 2014 *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #1-4 *Shameful Sequels: Dirty Dancing 2 *Vampire Reviews: Count von Count *Specials: Doug Reviews The Boxtrolls *Freeman's Mind: Episode 60 *Bootleg Zones: Teenage Mutant Ninja Tubtles *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Neverending Nightmares Parts 1-2 *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content